Who Is She?
by Fierce Queen
Summary: What if Kris didn't walk away after seeing the mysterious woman in Junior's window? Alternative ending to "Opportunity Knocks".


**Hello, dear readers! This is my first Wildfire fic, which was spurred by a conversation between the lovely lady who got me into wildfire and myself. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own these character, even though I wish I did!**

* * *

Kris couldn't believe her eyes. Who was this woman staring down from Junior's window smirking triumphantly? She was way too old for Junior to date, so why was she there? Kris didn't like her. Whatever the reason was as to why the mysterious woman was in Junior's apartment, it was clear to Kris that she wouldn't be seeing the loft.

Slowly, Kris began to walk back out of the alley. Maybe is she was fast enough, she could catch the cab she came in and get a ride back to Raintree. She stopped halfway down the alley, turned around, and walked back. "No," Kris said firmly. "Junior invited _me_ over tonight. I'm going in!"

Kris's footsteps grew more determined as she approached her ex-boyfriend's door. She raised her hand and knocked before she lost her nerve. A small smile crept to her face as she heard heavy foot falls head her direction. The door swung open to reveal her Junior. Kris couldn't help but catch the disappointment on his face before he noticed who was in front of him. It nearly broke her heart, but she kept the smile on her face.

"Kris!" Junior exclaimed as a bright grin spread across his face. His shout made the mysterious woman moving towards the stove jump. "I didn't think you were coming."

Kris's eyebrows scrunched up apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kerry came over with my contract to sign just as I was about to leave and time got away from me," she explained and shifted the packet of paper she had in her hand. "I…hope I didn't ruin your plans."

Junior opened his mouth to reply when the mysterious woman spoke first. "Actually, we were just about to cook up these _two_ steaks," the red-head said challengingly.

Kris glared at the woman. "Is that supposed to be a hint?" Kris questioned.

Junior's head quickly swiveled between his ex-girlfriend and the red-headed woman. "Ladies, please!" He turned to Kris. "Kris, this is my mother Isabelle. Isabelle, this is my…friend Kris."

The red-head, Isabelle, sauntered over to the door, where Kris and Junior were still standing. "So, _you're_ the girl Junior was supposed to be having dinner with tonight."

"The girl that I _am_ having dinner with tonight," Junior countered. He grabbed Kris by the wrist and pulled her into his apartment while awkwardly maneuvering his mother out. "Thanks for coming by, Mom. See you soon." Junior quickly shut and locked the door before Isabelle could protest.

Kris stepped back into Junior's apartment, astonished. "You just kicked your mother out of your apartment."

Junior turned around and smiled at her. "Yeah, well, I made plans to have dinner with you," he replied.

Kris couldn't help a smile that broke across her face in full force. If it were possible, Junior's face beamed even more. "So, how do you like your steak?" he asked.

Her smile turned bashful. "Medium," she answered.

"Two medium steaks coming right up!"

Kris walked around the loft as Junior began to cook the steaks. It was simple and spacious. A far cry from the Davis mansion, but it was pleasant. "You've got a nice place," Kris commented.

"Thanks," Junior replied. "It's just big enough to house a party, but not so big that it's uncomfortable."

Kris turned back to her ex-boyfriend with a sad smile. "I'm really sorry about being late. I should've called."

The look on Junior's face appeared to agree with her statement, but instead of saying so, he smiled and said, "Hey, what's important is that you're here now."

"Yeah. I guess it is."

* * *

**I am not sure if I'm going to add another chapter on to this. I've thought about adding more (continuing the date), but I have not had the motivation to write it. **

**Your thoughts on this one-shot would be much appreciated! The review box is right there :)**

**God bless!**

**~Fierce Queen**


End file.
